


There's a first time for everything

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Day 1, M/M, Rinharu Week, no tshirt was harmed during this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 Blue prompt : First time.</p><p>Who will be the one to start it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame  
> I had this idea of a firecamp on the beach with all the boys and it gave me this idea. I hope you will like it. It's really a silly idea.

 

* * *

 

 

It all started during that summer when they all decided to camp on the beach, or at least it was the way Makoto recalled it. It had been his idea and his alone – no one would have dared to ask to come back here, of all places, where he had nearly drowned just a year before. His old fear of the Ocean had been one of the reason why he had made this unexpected plan--that, and their soon to come separation. He and Haru were to move to Tokyo while Nagisa and Rei would stay there and keep the  spirit of their unforgettable relay alive. Sousuke was likely to stay in Iwami as well now that he and Gou had started dating – to Rin’s despair.

And then there was Rin, who was about to fly back to Australia. In a couple of months their paths would part ways, and Makoto decided it was the perfect moment to face his fear and to put it to an end.

He had no idea his search for catharsis would benefit others more than him.

 

The first couple of days, everything happened according to Makoto’s plans; the weather was lovely, Sousuke was playing guitar on the sand while the other boys were enjoying the water. Time went by slowly and so quickly at the same time, but the feeling Makoto got from these moments were exactly the ones he had been aiming for from the start. And then, one evening, Nagisa said it was enough and decided the situation required that he should be the one taking charge.

One thing lead to another can of beer, and they all kind of ended up drunk.

In Makoto's shattered memories of the night, they had had a terrific time, too much for some people’s liking – ‘what’s the point of drinking so much if you can’t remember a thing in the morning ?’ Rei argued with Nagisa in the afternoon when the blond was finally awake, but had not yet mastered the repartee at this relatively early hour of the day. Truthfully, Nagisa ended up in recovery position at the end of the night but it was not, by any means, the thing that Makoto chose to remember the most dearly.

It had something to do with the way Haru’s laugh echoed along with Rin’s, when the two of them were just being themselves, being happy, with one uncanned beer in one hand and the others curled around the other’s waist. They were hilarious, mostly because they could not stand on their legs and relied on the other not to fall; and that by a providential twist of fate it worked, those two put together could prove all of the laws of physics wrong again and again.

It was dark, and late; Nagisa had somehow managed - no one knew how and they had never asked - to light a fire on the beach. Sousuke's phone was playing some music but Makoto couldn't remember which one, other that it was nice and smoothing, and that it did not hide the tone of Rin's laugh every time Rei said something remotely funny - which was every time he opened his mouth even if he couldn't articulate a complete sentence. Haru didn't laugh much. From the corner of his eyes Makoto studied him, and he had the impression that he wasn't paying attention to the fire, to the music, or even to his unfinished beer. His body acted similar to a satellite spinning around its planet, and in this metaphor Rin played the role of Haru's Earth. Makoto had never seen him like this before. Haru's body leaned entirely on Rin's side as if they were physically stuck together, and never wanted to let go. It was so hot near the fire and yet, they never tore apart from each other the entire night.

Makoto even caught Haru's hot mouth kissing Rin's cheek and temple. Each time it happened Rin would turn his head, timidly, to steal a glance towards Haru. Haru would look back in haze, and Rin would smile. Makoto would feel a millions miles away from them.

 

The three of them were sharing the tent. Makoto woke up first with a terrible headache. He rubbed his eyes trying to chase the pain away, but his efforts were in vain; his hands tried to touch Haru's back but found his sleeping bag cold and empty. He stood up in fear of not remembering exactly how the night had ended, only to find the two of them still stuck to the other's waist, and by the same occasion found out he was wrong to think he had been the first one to be awake. Haru wore on his face the kind of expression people only wore when looking at someone they treasure more than life itself. His adoration was pure and absolute; so much that even Makoto stared, flabbergasted, as if he couldn't believe it to be real. He wondered how he could have missed it until that particular time, why Haru had never let it out before that night. Was it the alcohol? Was it because Rin was leaving so soon? Was it because he still thought he was the only one awake that he allowed himself to be so open about things he usually kept hidden deep inside?

Haru's fingers, entwined with Rin's hair, were kindly stroking his skull just above his ear. He kissed his temple again. Makoto couldn't take his eyes off of them.

The magic bubble where Haru was living suddenly popped when the two best friends met their eyes; Haru quickly got out of the tent and it took a whole minute for Makoto to chase after him, even if he didn't quite know what to say. When he came back into the tent Rin had awakened as well.

"Hey," Makoto said, "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, it's fine." Rin voice was still hoarse from the alcohol, his hands mechanically stroke the place where Haru's had been just a couple of minute later. "I just felt cold all of a sudden."

 

They partied one last night when it was almost time to leave. Without a word, Haru never took his eyes off of Rin. The morning they went back to the continent they slept in each other's arms once more. In a silent and common agreement, no one talked about it until they left the camp.

 

"Haru!"

They were about to part; Makoto stood on the steps splitting towards his house. Haru turned his head and frowned, he looked puzzledat Makoto's call. He didn't understand why all of a sudden Makoto wanted to talk, he didn't understand what was the problem all of a sudden, it was as if he couldn't see just how much he had changed in a space of a week. Haru silently looked back, stunned, just as stunned as Makoto for whom it was painful to realize that his old friend wasn't entirely the same since they came back.

"...Rest well."

"Ha."

Makoto smiled warily; the silence that followed was awkward and both of them were too confused to move a single muscle. Eventually, Haru turned on his heels; Makoto didn't see him until a week later.

 

*

 

It took Haru some time to acknowledge his giant and stupid crush on Rin - because of some goddamn absurd law of the universe, the more ridiculous the crush seems, the stronger it is. It wasn't much in the beginning. At first it was just that Haru would spot Rin's face once in a while on someone else's smile, or hear his voice when he knew it couldn't be his. The worst part was in the water. It wasn't when he imagined him swimming ahead that was the most painful, it was the opposite - when he couldn't feel him. He couldn't feel anything at all, not even the water; it seemed to have gone with Rin.

After they met again during their first winter apart, Haru would wake up in the middle of the night laid on his back with his left hand spread on his side, as if he was desperately trying to reach something; and he swore that for a couple of second he could see Rin right there, next to him, laying on his stomach with his chin resting on the palm of his hands. It only took a blink of his eyes for the image to be gone, and so the following times when the vision occurred, Haru caught himself refraining his lids from blinking unconsciously just to see Rin's smiling face just a little bit longer until it vanished. A couple of months after it started, Haru finally understood what the ache in his chest truly meant.

Haru had known the second Rin came back to their lives that the childhood crush he felt for him had never gone away. And until last week and their holidays at the beach, he had mindlessly thought it would always stay here, untouched, undamaged, immortal, untainted. But then his body experienced something other than the ache of missing Rin - it ached for Rin, for his touch, his attention, his warmth. The day he woke up realizing that wet dreams didn't always involve waterfalls was the day Haru's innocent and pure adoration for Rin turned into something more deep and steamy. Now, every time he saw Rin, smiling, stretching, or just being here and breathing, Haru felt a hammer blow constantly hitting his head and chest. He had never asked for it.

"Do you want some?" Rin handed him a can of beer.

Haru didn't think before taking it, but he did. He hated beer. He hated it but his mind suffered from short circuit as soon as Rin talked to him. Soon his hand found Rin's side, and oh god, he was so thankful that he wasn't turned down, because he had no idea of what he would have done if Rin had wanted to pull out. Haru needed him like breathing air that night, and it was so stupid because he would be gone in a week thousand miles away from Japan. How could he let that happen in the first place?

Haru was so angry, felt so stupid; but still Rin was so warm that he couldn't find the strength to let go.

The first time he woke up in his arms he truly thought the previous night was only part of his imagination. But this Rin was real. The one sleeping next to him was real. His hair was gross and full of sand, his mouth stunk of beer and chips and of the long night, and his skin so hot against his own - his scent on top of all was godly. Haru thought it would be wonderful if they could stay like that for a couple of years. Just the two of them, resting; and him breathing in the crook of Rin's neck while playing with his hair. Just the two of them, just them peacefully resting--or maybe they could kiss.

Haru held his breath. If he were awake, would Rin let him taste his lips, like he allowed his hand to rest on his hip? Would Rin be as enamoured as Haru was, or was it just another fantasy of his? It seemed so fine, so natural, so easy for them to touch, it had to mean something. It had to mean they needed to do more.

Haru nuzzled Rin's chin up to his ear. He ran his chapped lips on Rin's shell and kissed his face just where his ear stopped. Rin's whole body shuddered, so Haru kissed harder. His hand on Rin's hair grasped on the strands, and just when he thought he saw Rin's lips parting slightly his mind blew. He loved him. He wanted him. If only Rin could wake up the next second and turn his head, look right through him and whisper, so softly, 'I want you now', then Haru would never ask for anything more in his life.

He rubbed against Rin's leg, and then, just when he was about to lose it for good he noticed the bed next to theirs was empty as well. Makoto had awaken. Haru got the feeling that he'd been stung by a deadly wasp; his whole body turned cold, so cold that even Rin's warmth could not heal him, so cold he would contaminate Rin if he stayed with him. Before he knew what he was doing Haru found himself out of the tent facing the Ocean in the early morning and suddenly everything became so real, and the dull ache he had felt during all those years where Rin had been so far away was nothing compared to the fangs cutting through him at this moment. Cold air from the Ocean, small drops of salty water on his bare skin, the dazzling light from the sunrise; all of those things that weren't made of Rin shook him out of his reverie, out of a dream where he and Rin could spent the rest of their days lazily sleeping on top of each other, and in the light of the day even with his still drunken mind it sounded so foolish.

It was exactly the same thing, all over again, like those times when Haru woke up alone in a bed where the ghost of Rin's silhouette was waiting for him. Haru blinked and watched, powerless, his ideal fading away like the foam crashing on the sand. But this time everything was different, they weren't kids anymore, and the giant stupid crush had turned into lust and deep love.

There's something that burst slowly into him, starting from his gut and reaching his lungs. Haru shouted at the Ocean, he shouted out his rage and only stopped when he heard Makoto calling out his name. Haru stood still, paralyzed, so ashamed to have been caught twice when he thought he was alone and safe; but Makoto only seemed worried.

"Why are you crying?" he asked; it's funny but Haru's cheeks were too numb to notice.

 

He was so in love with Rin; they were so different from each other, but it was exactly what they needed, someone who could complete them, and who could bring them to unexpected places, to the most incredible experiences in life. Rin was his drive and his fuel, and Haru had good hope than Rin could say the same about him.

The following days, a lot of thoughts smashed in his head, about what to do about his new feelings, about what to say, to do. Rin was leaving for Australia in a couple of days but it wasn't what scared him the most; the idea of not knowing what they were never left him and haunted every one of his steps, but he couldn't find the resolve to ask bluntly. Haru spent a lot of their spare time to study Rin and every one of his reactions, only to fail badly. Rin wasn't that easy to read, or to be more precise, it was easy for him to shut down his feelings when he wanted to be left alone.

The very last night Haru couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know before it was too late.

"Rin,"

They were packing the first part of their stuff, Rin finished zipping his bag and stood up. "Yeah?"

Haru fought to talk but the words didn't pass his throat. They stared directly at each other's eyes until Rin dropped his gaze and Haru started to panic again. He stopped thinking then, and let his body acted for him. He grabbed Rin's fore and middle fingers with his own.

"Rin, please."

He heard Rin sigh, and his fingers relaxed. Haru pulled them to him, and Rin's body followed without resistance until it rested against Haru's.

"Ah, I swear, this is so embarrassing," Rin murmured with his eyes looking at the sky.

"Shut up."

"We can't stay forever silent about this you know?"

Haru hid his face against Rin's neck, stubbornly showing how he refused to talk - almost provoking Rin - and took a deep breath. It was okay if they did not talk tonight. They would have time for that.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Against his cheek Haru felt Rin's pulse rising. "Ye-yeah why not?" He answered shyly. It wasn't in Rin's antic to be shy, and Haru smiled. His arms surrounded his waist. This looked close enough to happiness to him.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

 

Eventually they all came home, and then the torture began.

He had millions of things to do and yet Haru couldn't finish a single one before getting bored. He even got lazy with his domestic chores. The only tasks he went by religiously were cooking mackerel and cooking his bath.

Speaking of which, it was during one of his long stays in the water that Haru got his long awaited revelation - it wasn't that complicated since the answer had always been there in between his legs.

Haru was horny. He caught himself thinking about Rin a lot, in various ways including some he would rather die with them than sharing with his closest friends. He should have noticed earlier, his skin had been terribly sensitive lately and his mind was distracted by the smallest details, turning everything into sexual contents. It wasn't such a big deal. Everybody was horny, every boy at some point of the day got hard, and Haru as a man was no exception.

So no, he felt no shame when his right hand went down to his shaft and stroke it while his left caressed his heated skin. It didn't take him long to pant and to arch his back as the memories of his previous dreams filled him; his toes curled and when his orgasm hit him, Haru opened his mouth to let out a couple strangled moans. Pleasure ran through his four limbs to the tip of his hair like a jolt of electricity, he kept stroking until he was only half hard and all his load was out. He sighed when finally his vision came back to normal, content that his frustration was gone; only to find out it came back sooner than he had expected along with a new text coming from Rin.

'I'll be leaving in three days. Nagisa wants to do a last party before.'

Haru already knew that, and Rin probably knew that Haru knew. It was assuredly the most stupid text he had received in his life. Yet he could not fight against his will to respond. His phone was in his hands when another message came from the same number.

'Will you be there?'

'This is the stupidest message you've sent me so far' Haru typed, but before sending he changed his mind, willing to try something else considering how little time they had. He wanted to take the reins.

'Do you want to stay over to my place after that?'

He smiled when he tried to imagine what face Rin would do after reading his reply. Of course, he said yes - but that wasn't optional, Haru would have dragged him up to his bedroom on his back if he'd had to. This was something Rin wasn't allowed to escape from.

When night came Haru laid on his back with his hand caressing his chest mindlessly. Rin had occupied all his thoughts, and he hadn't done a single thing the entire day, but he felt so tired. It took him so much energy to be in love that he wondered how he'd cope with that with his college schedule.

His hand eventually fell on his side. When he turned his head, Haru saw the old and young Rin, laying on his stomach and smiling at him. He stared without blinking for some time, and then let the image go for good.

"Goodbye." He murmured.

He knew it was the last the two of them would meet like that. There was another Rin he wanted to see every upcoming nights.

  


Haru didn't know much about love. Not as in human relationships and everything that involves feelings and stuff - he wasn't that ignorant unlike what most of his relatives thought - but as the physical act of binding your body with the one of your lover. He tried to instruct himself alone on the internet but all of the videos he'd seen had made him feel as incompetent as he had always been, except that he was hornier than when he woke up. He closed his laptop and rolled on his bed.

There was something his grandmother told him once; it was something he had noticed in movies - something he had experienced a couple of times already. Scents were fundamental. Right now his nose was looking for Rin's ; his mind was in so deep that it tricked him into thinking it was lingering there when it was just a phantom, just Haru's recollection of what he'd already lived. Suddenly he remembered; under his bed there was a box filled with old souvenirs, things he never dared to get rid of and for good reason, those memories were dear to him.

In the middle of different kinds of objects were Rin's goggles, the ones he threw away when he first decided to quit swimming after racing Haru. He sniffed them, but nothing of Rin remained. It was to be expected but Haru was still horny and missing Rin - calling him was simply out of the question because it would show how much he...ached for him, and Haru was not ready to admit it to anyone other than himself.

He was resigned to jack off in his bathtub like yesterday; Haru opened his drawer and took some clean clothes for the rest of the day. That's where he found it.

"Northern Stoplight Loosejaw-kun!"

Waiting like the messiah, his favourite shirt was set in the middle of his cupboard on top of every ones, shining, every inch of its fibre asking to be taken and put against Haru's skin. He hadn't worn it since...

Actually, Rin was the last person who wore it. His scent was still strongly emanating from the cotton fabric. Haru grasped it slowly and brought it to his face. He inhaled. God it felt so good.

He wouldn't be able to wait until he got into the bath. Why the hell would he anyway? He was alone, he was at home, and he wasn't doing something forbidden. Haru put Loosejaw-kun back all creased at its rightful place and put his jammers down. He stroked himself rock hard and let his mind wander to the tent with Rin sleeping by his side. Haru let the now familiar warmth enter his body and filling until the smallest of his blood vessels. He let pleasure suck up his force and send it back ten times stronger, making his limbs shake in utter ecstasy. The souvenir of Rin's scent locked inside his nose connected with his brain, made the acme even more powerful than when he was in his bath. It paralyzed his lungs enough to prevent him from crying. His hand on the wall, Haru, breathless, had to recover - his legs were about to abandon him.

Before closing his eyes he saw he had come on Loosejaw-kun. Shit, he thought, it needed to get washed, and the soap would take away Rin's scent - his leg gave up, Haru sank on the floor with his head leaning on the wall. What was he going to do about this?

 

In the late afternoon the bell rang, once at first. Haru always left the door opened and nearly every human being who would come to his place at this hour of the day already knew that, so he resumed cleaning the house. The bell rang a second time; Haru sighed. Then, it did not stop until eventually Haru opened the door sharply, only to find Rin standing dumbfounded behind it. Haru's face immediately softened, especially as after a closer look his visitor looked rather worried.

Oh, yeah, he had texted him a little bit earlier.

'I need you to come.' If he recalled properly.

He didn't mean 'now' of course, but he should have guessed from the 50 missed calls that it was what Rin had understood.

Not that Haru minded, not at all, not when it meant he could see him more.

"What's happening?!?" Rin asked before he could step in.

"It's in the bedroom." Haru replied calmly.

Rin frowned. Haru let him in, as he closed the door behind he could hear him swearing 'I hope you didn't call me for a stupid spider' and smiled. If only he knew.

Loosejaw kun was waiting for Rin, clean and immaculate, freshly ironed, on the blue blanket of his bed.

From where he was standing - meaning at the doorstep with his arms crossed - Haru could say that Rin looked...puzzled. His mission was yet rather obvious; but they didn't have all day so Haru joined him and took the shirt in his hands.

"You have to wear it."

"Hg?"

"You have to wear it so it can smell like you."

Rin found the moment suitable to turn into stone.

"I had to wash it because it...got dirty, so now your smell is gone. Now put it on again, please." He forced himself to say. Gosh that was so embarrassing, and Rin had turned redder than his hair, and he still hadn't talked, and he was standing so still that he could have been dead and Haru wouldn't have found any difference - oh wait, Rin's arm was moving.

To Haru's great disappointment it wasn't to hold him close but to grab Loosejaw-kun.

"This shirt...it's the one you borrowed me last time we..."

And now Rin was about to cry. Great job Nanase, great job. Haru looked away.

"Don't be mad at me. It's very important for some...reason so just do it."

When he glanced back to Rin, Haru found him on his bed all hunched up and mumbling unintelligible words - his face was now between crimson and deep purple, a colour that did not seem that natural and healthy for a human being.

It got Haru worried.

"Rin!"

He jumped on his bed and straddled Rin's hips.

"Rin! Are you alright? Look at me! Are you breathing correctly?"

"Shut up! You, impossible, stupid, … guy!" He swore.

Rin was nothing close to cooperating. This meant Haru had to take greatest measure to achieve his goal.

"Fine. You asked for it. Don't cry after I did this--you've been warned."

"Wha- no Haru don't strip me I'm okay with wearing your stupid shirt-"

"Don't call him stupid!"

"Haru please!"

The plea barely hidden in Rin's voice brought him back to his senses. Rin was still crying but he didn't look in pain, he didn't look frankly happy either to be honest, but Haru recognized the feeling his tears conveyed.

"Gosh, this is so embarrassing," Rin sobbed; he rubbed the tears away with the flat on his hand, "From the both of us you have to be the one doing romantic stuff. It was supposed to be me!"

Haru sat on his heels. "Is that romantic? It's just a shirt."

"It's not the shirt that is romantic, it's the symbolic. It means that wherever I go there's always a piece of me with you. It means we're still linked, that whatever happens we'll always kind of, be together."

Haru thought he heard it wrong, he frowned, his expression showing traces of offence.

"I didn't know we would need a stupid shirt for that." He told Rin. "You are always here to me. You never left me."

The goggles beside his bed, the visions at night, the feeling of water on his skin; during all those years various numbers of small things had been a daily reminder of Rin, of who he was as a person, of what he represented to him, of the true meaning of their connection. There had always been something working in the shadows to pull the two of them together, no matter what happened, and it had certainly never needed Loosejaw-kun to fulfil their plan. Maybe Rin couldn't see it right now.

"Do you want something from me to take back to Australia with you?" Haru asked bluntly.

His own pillow hitting on his head was the only answer he got.

"Haru, if only you knew Haru," Rin sobbed a couple of minutes later, secured in his lover's arm while Haru was stroking his back, "Why is it so fucking hard?"

The two remained silent; Rin because he was obviously looking for his words, and Haru, because to him Rin's inquiry had sounded more like an introspection than a real question whom he wanted an answer. He felt his hand grasping on his sleeves harsher. Rin was biting on his lips, struggling with himself. Haru left a soft kiss on the top of his head. He hated to see him all worked up for nothing.

Rin then said something Haru didn't get for the words were minced inside Rin's mouth.

"What did you say?"

Rin looked away. " I said I...I love you."

"I love you too." Haru replied softly.

"Dammit Haru, how come you can say it so easily?" Rin whined and hid his face against Haru's chest.

"Wasn't it obvious? Didn't you know already?"

"Yeah I kind of...guessed at the beach, but you know you can never be sure of something like that." Rin added in a muffled tone.

"You're such a romantic wreck."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Haru took Rin's chin in his hand, and made their eyes meet. There was no doubt left to what he had in mind, and he wanted it to be crystal clear to Rin as well. Tentatively, Rin brought his head closer and closer, centimetre by centimetre, to Haru's lips; he closed his eyes when they were about to touch and Haru let him do it, staying immobile. He wanted it so much that his hand on Rin's face was trembling. Just before Rin kissed him, he opened his eyes to watch him; somehow he still wondered if this was a good idea, if there wasn't a chance that he'd break Rin with the weight of his love. And his doubt didn't quiver when eventually his lips tasted Rin's. The kiss was shy and sweet, just the brushing of soft lips against each others, but it wasn't what Haru had been waiting for.

He applied more pressure; Rin stiffened under him but let him do it, his hands went on his back where it brushed gentle on his side. Haru straightened his back and took his shirt off.

"Hey!" Rin went on his elbow; his face was already reddened by the kiss but his eyes showed traces of panic he barely managed to hide. "What are you doing?"

"It's getting in the way." Haru told him.

He sank again and crushed his body on Rin's bare torso, enjoying the sensation of their hot skin together. Haru resumed kissing his cheek before taking care of Rin's lips again, bending his head so he could have a better angle. Rin's heartbeat was hammering in his chest, he could feel it against his own; it even went madder when Haru's tongue probed on Rin's lips and searched for a breach to enter, something which was refused to him at first. It took some times but when Rin relaxed eventually every one of Haru's moves went smoother. His hands ended lost in Rin's hair, and Rin circled his arms around his shoulders. Their tongues licked on each other at first, but since they were so inexperienced it felt more weird than anything.

And then very quickly Haru's mind started to get fogged. He couldn't feel anything else but his mouth on Rin's and each part on his skin touching with Rin's. The rest got numb, and each of their kisses brought him closer to that state where he felt he didn't belong to his body anymore. They were sweating, their torsos were getting wet from their heat, and Haru wanted more than that. He wanted it all, he wanted Rin, just Rin.

His hands travelled from his hair to the small of Rin's back, caressing the sensitive skin with the tip of his fingers. Rin didn't say anything but his body shivered; and so Haru entered his pants and grabbed his toned ass, rubbing his front on Rin's hard thighs-

"Wait-wait, Haru wait!"

Rin broke the kiss and sat in the bed, bringing Haru with him in the process. "Wait," he repeated; he was short of breath and his cheeks were burning, and so were Haru's. They were in such a mess but Haru didn't care, and leaned again and took Rin's lips.

Once more Rin ended it quicker than expected. "Haru, I said wait. I...this is going too fast. For fuck’s sake it was my very first kiss!"

"Me too."

"This is not a reason! I mean, I am not ready for this I...I'm sorry Haru I can't do it."

There was something in his voice, or his eyes, or the fact that Rin was about to cry, but this imperceptible something was tantamount of a cold shower. Suddenly Haru realized how far he had gone without even asking Rin about what he wanted, or where they were going. He had no idea himself, but his consuming lust for Rin was so strong it had driven him to a dangerous places.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I'm really sorry. I think I got carried away."

"You think?"

"Really I am deeply sorry I never wanted to hurt you or to do something you didn't want to. I just thought that...that it was the same for you."

"Have you ever done this before?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"No! Of course I never, I told you, you were my first kiss as well."

"Then how can you be so good at it?" His words made Haru smile, and immediately Rin added, "I mean, you seemed to know exactly what you were doing, and where you wanted it to end."

"You inspired me."

Haru hid his face in the crook of Rin's neck and smelled his scent. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Ha, just drop it," Rin said after a sigh, with his hand caressing Haru's hair. "I'll just put it on how attractive and irresistible I am."

"You truly are."

Rin laughed. "You don't have to do this. I was just joking, you know."

"I am not. There's something about you that's been fucking me up all week," Haru went on. Rin fell silent, listening to his words religiously. "Ever since that night when we were drunk, there's been something wrong with me. I have always been fond of you in many ways, but this was different. I caught myself staring when I shouldn't have. I got turned on by your bare torso when I'm so used to seeing it at the pool. I found myself attracted to your body and irresistibly wanted to touch you, everywhere every time. It was so tiring." Haru took a deep sigh and waited for any kind of reaction coming from Rin, something that might have betrayed his thoughts, but nothing came.

"It was exhausting, and my dick hurt so much."

"Gosh Haru, did you really just say that?"

"I think I did."

"You're impossible."

"You made me the way I am," Haru said, his eyes dazing away, "I've loved you for so long. Now I'm attracted to you in a way I never thought I would be. I want you so badly. I dream about it every night. I am a wreck since I've realized that, you know? I can't do anything right. I haven't even gone to the pool once."

"You're just horny," Rin told him.

"Basically."

Haru brought Rin closer to him, his arms sinking underneath his back to hug him tighter. He felt so vulnerable right now to he wanted to disappear.

"It's not that I don't like the way you look, or that you don't attract me, on the contrary," Rin said after a while, "It's just that I really am not ready for this. I will want to do it with you some time, but it just feels too rushed."

"I know. I'm the one who's fucked up."

"I never said that." Rin dropped a kiss on his head. "Don't ever think that."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Stay here with me."

"I need to take care of some things before I can enjoy your warmth."

"Stay here. Please."

Rin could feel Haru's arousal still throbbing against his thigh; there was no doubt it was what was about to be taken care of. He sat up and pulled Haru in his lap. "Turn around," he said softly, so softly that Haru just obeyed without thinking. Then Rin's hand went to his front.

"Wait," he said.

"It's okay."

"You don't have to-"

"That I can do. I said it was okay, just relax a little bit."

The silence that followed was only broken by Haru's moans and muffled cries. He leaned completely against Rin's chest and put this jammers down, revealing to the cold air his erected length. It was all red and swollen, leaking at its top, but Rin didn't make any comment that could have hurt Haru or break his mood. Haru shuddered when eventually Rin took him in his hands. He started with slow thrusts to get used to doing it to someone else than him and then applied what he had experience with himself. Rin went faster and faster in sync with Haru's breathing. His thumb caressed the tip--that's when Haru went vocal first, his head fell back on Rin's shoulder in ecstasy. It amazed him how Haru could be so sensitive; his hands were strongly gripping on Rin's side as pleasure overwhelmed him. When Rin felt Haru's cock twitching against his hand he knew he was close to coming, so he put all his attention on the tip and stroked faster and harsher. Haru didn't warm him when he came, he only let out a strangled moan and spread his fluid on his stomach and on Rin's hand.

 

When his legs stopped shaking, Haru stood up and took some tissues to clean himself. Rin studied his steps, and found an unexpected resemblance with the way they walked when drunk at the beach. Back in those days, he would have sworn it was the first time Haru got wasted.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

 

**Author's Note:**

> One day i'll write a Rin POV
> 
> I hope I didn't let any typos in the battle but I'm tired of rereading 5 times my work to change half of syntaxe each time.
> 
> Happy rinharu week!  
> (Check my blog ;p)


End file.
